watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Knakveey/Enter the Watch Dogs 2 Film Fest and Celebrate Your Hacking Heroes
Watch_Dogs 2, one of the year’s most anticipated games, arrives in a little under a month. In celebration of the upcoming release of the open-world hacking action game, Ubisoft is launching the Watch_Dogs Film Fest, a creative video competition that challenges fans to create a video about their hacking heroes. Interested in winning up to 50,000 euros? Click the applicable region below to get more details. Click here if you live in the UK Click here if you live in Scandanavia Click here if you live in Australia About the Game Watch_Dogs 2 promises to be even bigger and better than its predecessor by introducing a new main character and setting. Take on the role of new protagonist Marcus Holloway, a member of the hacktivist DedSec group out to take down CtOS 2.0 and the corrupt corporations controlling it. His playground will be the beautiful San Francisco Bay Area, birthplace of the tech revolution. The ctOS system runs San Francisco; everything from the traffic lights, people’s identity, and surveillance are all tapped into the network. In Watch_Dogs 2, you are able to hack into nearly everything in your environment to manipulate your surroundings. Drones, cars, cranes, traffic lights, enemies, and bystanders are all fair game. Holloway will have to use the environment, his hacking prowess, stealth, weapons, or any combination of these to accomplish his task, either alone or with a friend. About the Competition Ubisoft is asking fans to create a short film that portrays the world of hacking or anything related to hacking culture. A jury of experts from cinema, games, and cyber security will choose the winners, who will walk away with a variety of cash and prizes. The winning films will also receive invaluable exposure to the world, which could even kickstart a promising career in the film industry! What You Can Win *The Grand Prize recipient receives: **50,000 Euros **Two tickets to the Assassin's Creed movie premiere *The Jury Coup de Coeur Prize winner receives: **10,000 Euros **Two tickets to the Assassin's Creed movie premiere **PlayStation 4 Pro **''Watch_Dogs 2'' "The Return of Dedsec" Collector's Case **Parrot Bebop Drone *The Public Vote Prize winner receives: **5,000 Euros **''Watch_Dogs 2'' PS4 Bundle **Parrot Bebop Drone **Parrot Jumping Sumo *The Influencer Prize winner receives: **''Watch_Dogs 2'' PS4 Bundle **Parrot Bebop Drone **Parrot Jumping Sumo Timing The contest begins Oct. 15. Submissions and voting run until Nov. 15. Ubisoft will announce the winners on Nov. 17. Rules The film must include the following: *The film must last from 5 seconds to 5 minutes *A smartphone must be involved into your movie in one way or another. *The film can be delivered in any format you want (real footage, animation, whatever you want). How to Enter For more details on the Watch_Dogs Film Fest, visit the official contest page. Submissions begin Oct. 15. Watch_Dogs 2 is available Nov. 15 on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and November 29th on PC. Category:Blog posts